


Bikini Bottom

by yoooooooooo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant 13, the first ever emojis thoschei fanfic, they're in love in any language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoooooooooo/pseuds/yoooooooooo
Summary: a emojis love story
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Bikini Bottom

👩🏼👙👨🏾🦱😳😳😳😍😍😍😍😍🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🏩👩❤️💋👨👩❤️💋👨👩❤️💋👨👩❤️💋👨👩❤️💋👨👩❤️💋👨👩❤️💋👨🤰🏼🤱🏼👨👩👦

👩🏼💀👨🏾🦱😨😫😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭👩🏼➡️👨👨🏾🦱😢😢😳😳😳🧐🧐🤩🤩🤩🥵🥵🥵🏩👨❤️💋👨👶🏻👨👨👦👦

🏡🌅👨🏾🦱🛏👩👦👨🏾🦱😳🤔🤔🤔🤯🤯🤯👨👽👨🏾🦱😫😫😫👩🏼🤨🤨🤨👨🏾🦱😌😌😌🤩🤩🤩🤩😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘👩❤️👨👨👩👦


End file.
